Silhouette
by TPKTheStoicTPK
Summary: "White froze.  The girl was so… perfect. Everything about her was so beautiful, so flawless. White had thought the room to be magnificent but its beauty paled in comparison to hers." A CaitlinxWhite Oneshot.


Silhouette

White had reason to be proud. She had faced down three of the elite four and breezed through them. She had great friends and teammates in her Pokémon and they had carried her through 75% of the Unova elite four without a single casualty.

She was in the main lobby, healing up her squad for their final battle before the champion. Samurott had taken a pretty big blow in the last battle when it had been hit by the energy ball of Shauntal's Jellicent. Her other Pokémon were pretty tuckered out as well. She had brought plenty of supplies since it was cheating to use a Pokémon Centre while fighting the elite four. Not that that was possible anyway with the barred gate blocking the way out. Her supplies of Hyper Potion were wearing thin though. Despite her and her Pokémon working their hardest her opponents were not called the elite four for nothing and had gravely wounded every single Pokémon which they had battled with, only her constant use of hyper potions and full restores had prevented one of them going down.

When her Pokémon were fully healed and rearing to go she checked the statue one last time to choose the order her Pokémon should be in for the upcoming fight. "To the Northeast is one who knows the mind of Psychic-Types." It said.

Psychic, that should be easy. Samurott's Megahorn should easily tear through them, and if not she could always fall back on her newest catch, the legendary Zekrom and its fearsome Crunch.

With that she headed up the short ramp and stood before her last obstacle before she battled Alder; the doorway of the last room before the champion.

As with the other doorways this one was darkened to preserve the mystery of what lay beyond its depths. She took a deep breath and entered through the darkened portal.

What she saw made her drop her jaw in awe. The other rooms had been big, intimidating reflections of their residents with a long winding spire that you needed to ascend to reach your opponent. They were impressive but not compared to this.

She was standing on a thin reflective glass platform. Darkness enclosed her on three sides; she couldn't even see the wall the door behind her was connected to. However in front of her lay the truly magnificent sight.

From either side out of the blackness draped massive furled theateresque curtains of gold coloured fabric. Three massive pillars stretched up high supporting another massive platform. Massive cream coloured ribbons hung from it and wound their way down the column.

All this was set in a magnificent backdrop of the night sky which twinkled and glowed as if they had trapped a portion the endless tapestry of the heavens and hung it from the wall. The starlight glowed dimly giving the room a mystical feel.

Suddenly a star shot from the heavens in a golden streak until it reached the floor. It disappeared, making a ripple like a stone in a pond. In all directions the invisible ocean stretched, reflecting the room into a perfect mirror image when the ripples had died down and it had returned to its placidness.

A faint golden pathway meandered its way through the void, winding up to the platform. This is what White approached. She could not see any mechanism for ascending the heights but as she approached the platform she realised she could feel the ground anymore. She looked down and saw that she had left the entrance platform and was slowly rising, bathed in a golden light and following the almost ethereal golden path as she slowly twisted around and around like a floating ballerina.

She again marvelled at the beautiful room as she caught glances of the room from her new vantage point. It was over too quickly as she landed on the large octagonal platform that was her destination.

A massive pyramid of fabric was in front of her. A heavy, pure white curtain-like material dangled down from nothingness. A story above white was placed a massive ribbon tied in a bow which parted the curtain in a large upside down V. Across the v hung a thing veil of cream coloured silk.

Suddenly the shadows behind the silk began to move as someone sat up behind it. The silk veil was drawn slowly to the side and for the second time since she had entered the room white stood in awe.

A girl sat there on a massive bed, seemingly having just woken up. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at white. White froze. The girl was so… perfect. Everything about her was so beautiful, so flawless. White had thought the room to be magnificent but its beauty paled in comparison to hers.

She had on a pink sleeping cap sitting atop gorgeous, dark blond hair. She shifted the blanket off of her and turned to the side of the bed, standing up. Her hair went down past her thighs, fanning out far wider than her own petite form. A broad tendril of hair diverged from the main mass at her waist on both sides of her and at the end of these tendrils hung, suspended in the air by some unknown force, a hair accessory which resembled a large pink heart. Her hair danced around her in the air, defying gravity and rippling like wisps of smoke caught in a light breeze.

She was wearing a snow white sleeping gown tied in a ribbon about her small, delicate waist and splitting mid-thigh into a dark pink underskirt. Around her shoulders gently floated a large pink silk shawl which tightly hugged her neck then billowed out as if too scared to get any closer, too shy to draw near.

Her eyes were a brilliant blue. They seemed to glow with a mysterious power even as they twinkled at White like the stars which surrounded them. She looked as if she was bothered by White's intrusion but was too tired to be annoyed and when her initial tiredness had faded a look of calm, practiced composure decorated her soft features.

She walked along the edge of the bed with a regal air and trailed her fingers along the lining of the bed. Her posture was composed and straight, almost as if she was a princess making a royal appearance.

She eventually rounded the bed and turned around to face White. She lowered herself onto the bed and said, "Who are you? How impudent you are to disturb my sleep?" despite her harsh words she had a voice like music and White couldn't bring herself to be offended, or to speak for that manner.

"Hmf…" this princessly figure in front of her continued without an answer, "You appear to possess a combination of strength and kindness." White blushed slightly at her compliment as she continued to look at the girl, still unsure what to say in response.

She turned her nose up and said, "Very well. Make your best effort not to bore me with a yawn-inducing battle. Clear?"

Battle, that word always triggered something in White, a trainer's reflexes or maybe just instinct. Even enthralled as she was as soon as the word had been spoken her hand flew to her belt, reaching for her first Pokémon, ready for the battle at hand.

Caitlin looked this girl up and down. She had come this far so she was obviously quite the challenger. Perhaps this girl would at least entertain her, though she dressed like a bit of a ruffian. Caitlin's own tastes were highly refined.

There was something different about this one though. She could tell this girl was special. She felt… relaxed around this girl.

Then the girl, seemingly broken from her odd stupor, released her Pokémon, a Samurott. Caitlin smiled and sent out her first Pokémon, her Reuniclus, beginning the battle.

The battle progressed smoothly though there were times when this girl seemed distracted, almost making some truly rookie mistakes or hesitating in her actions or orders. Despite this fact her Pokémon were truly powerful, bulldozing through her team quickly though not without injury, her Reuniclus's thunder had K. Samurott in a single hit. However that was the only loss she suffered. It was a pity Caitlin though, that she had lost so horribly. There was a time when she would have ripped apart the room in an unintentional storm of her fury, but she had much more control now.

Very dignified Caitlin said to her, "As a Trainer, you are both excellent and elegant. Your Pokémon have class. I am very pleased to have battled you."

She blushed deeply in response a stuttered out a thank you. She was still for a moment and a silence reigned over them before she turned to the glowing blue dais to Caitlin's left. Caitlin watched her leave. She stopped feet before she reached the dais and turned to Caitlin. "By the way," She began, "W…What's your name?"

Caitlin was a bit surprised at the question, she was used to being well known. Nevertheless she merely gave a very princess-like curtsey and said, "I'm Caitlin."

"Caitlin..." the girl repeated. Then she returned the curtsey saying "uh… I'm White." Before quickly turning on her heel and taking the final steps to the blue light and disappearing back to the main lobby.

Caitlin stared at the glowing blue ring of light for a while after she left, thinking. She seemed very nervous but then again she was facing the elite four, of course she would be nervous. She was a special one indeed. Their battle had revealed quite a bit about White to Caitlin in a manner that only battles can.

She was determined and strong, kind hearted and caring. She could battle like a natural, with grace and will. In battle she seemed relaxed, carefree. Even when losing she did not get angry or worry but rather calmly dealt with it. Caitlin was a princess in more ways than one. She could rarely be truly relaxed. When she began to lose she often had such trouble keeping her temper that she was not allowed to battle.

But there was something else about White as well. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was though.

She laid back on her bed, looking up at the artificial heavens above her through the slits in the curtain. She closed her eyes and with a silent command the silken veil closed around her bed and settled in the sheets of her bed, hoping desperately that sleep would come soon, she was already beginning to develop a headache.

Author's Note: Hope you liked the story. It's going to be a twoshot, but I still need to write the other half, and I'm afraid that might take a while. If not it still works as a oneshot. This shipping isn't very popular(I literally couldn't find a single fanart or fanfiction of them) but I actually quite like it. However I don't actually know its name, so if anyone could tell me in the comments section I would be grateful. Alternatively, if no one has heard of the name either, could you give me an idea for a name that you think would fit? I think bedshipping is rather apt personally.


End file.
